Masquerade
by FansofCenaton
Summary: A Nice HalloweenStory Featuring all my Fanfic Friends. More INfo Side... ohh and #centon of course.. *One-Shot* *FUll Summaary Inside*


**Hey Everyone My Readers Welcome to A special Story that I decided I'm going to be writing.. A Halloween Fic with all my friends on here and twitter. Well basically you guys who read this.. LOL… It will have some slash too! Centon Of course! **

**Summary: It's The Official Halloween Party for The WWE superstars and it's that time to party. Look how Randy Orton and John Cena help out a friend of his true feelings towards another friend. OC involved**

**Characters: Randy Orton, JohnCena, Breaking-Asylum, Shandy777 AuntJackie LEfanfiction TheYoungxd Rkodibiase17 and Me Fansofcenaton or on twitter cenatonkotbsb**

**Let's get this Started shall we….**

It was the annual Halloween party for the WWE superstars, every year they would wait for the day to come. It was the day when all the Superstars got to dress up in costumes and have fun. "I really don't want to do this", Steven said looking himself in the mirror. He was dressed as prince charming. He really didn't want to be this person. "John and Randy I'm going to kill you for making dress as this" he said to the mirror. He was wearing black tights and a medieval times jacket with a white button shirt down. Sooner than later all the others walked in the lockeroom looking at each other and started laughing.. "Randy you look serious", Miguel said in his Vampire costume. "I am, you can't see me", he put his hand in front of face and did the gesture. He was John Cena, his boyfriend laughed and then looked at himself. "And I'm Randy", he laughed holding onto his man!

Steven just shook his head at everyone and gathered his things. "Can we just get this shit over with", he said. Everyone looked at him. "It's Halloween you fool and it's party time come on don't you want to have Kelly all to yourself in her princess costume", Alph said. He just looked at him. "I do but she is not going as a princess she is going as Bella and how the hell and why did I get stuck in this piece of shit", he grabbed his shirt and patted himself down.

"Because you're the ASYLUM", Randy laughed as he and the others walked out heading to the ballroom for the party.

"Where the hell is my makeup", Kelly screamed. The girls all were rushing to get ready, the guys has just called and they were on their way to the ballroom. "Will you calm the hell down", Jackie said fixing her sexy nurse costume. "Ginger help", Shelby screamed coming out tangled in her teddy bear costume. Ginger laughed she was Madonna and went over to Shelby and helped her. "Okay I'm ready", Kelly said looking herself in the mirror, she had a wig and looked just like Bella except taller. "I don't get why your Bella, Steven went as prince charming" Shelby said going over to her.

"He lost a bet, and it's his fault", she said.

"Where's Reema anyways", Kelly asked. "She is still getting ready you guys go ahead she just texted and said she needed help", Shelby said. "I'll stay along", Jackie said. The other girls left and and Shelby and Jackie went to check on Reema. "Reema you can come out now", she said. "I don't want to go", she said from the bathroom. "OH come on it's going to be fun", Jackie said. "I look fat", she said. "Reema get your ass out of that bathroom before I come in there", Shelby said. As soon as she walked to the door it opened and out came Reema dressed in a White ball gown with beads on the vest and the bottom opened length shining the room and her eyes brightly. "I look fat", she said looking in the mirror. The girls opened their mouth in awe.. "You are absolutely beautiful you are going to kill the costume contest", Shelby said. Her hair was curled down to her shoulders and bumped up to the top with bangs coming down the side of her eyes.

"I just don't feel right", she said. "It's Steven isn't it", Jackie asked. She nodded her head. "Listen I know you care about him, you just have to fight your feelings I mean he's with Kelly and well we know hwo she is but let it happen, you never know, be patient", she said. She just nodded her head and grabbed her mask. "Let's go have fun ladies", she opened the door and tried to walk out but got stuck. "Uh a little help please", she said pushing. The girls laughed and walked up the door. "1.2.3", Jackie and Shelby pushed and Reema was out.

"Kelly come on baby you know I can't dance", Steven said. John and Randy watched their friend in shame. "Get your Sexy ass out there with your girlfriend and shake that booty", John said grabbing Steven onto the floor. "This is the jam", Alph said dancing. Everyone was having fun dancing and enjoying the music. "Okay were going in, we are going in", Shelby said grabbing Jackie's hand and taking her to the dance floor. "Dammit girls", she screamed. She looked down and saw him, the one man she fell for her friend, her best friend. She took a deep breath and put on her mask and walked up the stairs. The light shined on her as a song played.

"Is that Reema", John whispered. Randy nodded his head. Everyone looked up at the girl coming down the stairs. "She is beautiful", Ginger whispered to Shelby. "I know", she said smiling. Reema walked down the stairs slowly and looking at everyone and thanking them for the comments she was getting. She was going to have fun and that was all that mattered.

"Who the hell is that", Steven asked grabbing a drink from the table. Randy and John looked at him like he was joking. "Must be a new girl", Randy said. John just shook his head. "This is going to end badly I can feel it", he thought to himself. Steven watched the girl walk over to her friends. She was beautiful, she was a princess. He looked at himself. "I'm prince charming OH no", he said. "What", Randy asked. "There is something about her I know", he said. "Shall we tell him", Randy whispered. John shrugged his shoulders. "Let him find out himself", John whispered back. "Is that who I think it is", Miguel came up to the guys. "Yes", Randy whispered. "Why are whispering", Alph asked. "Steven doesn't know let him find out himself", John said.

Everyone nodded their heads as Kelly grabbed Steven back onto the dance floor. "I swear that girl is even more clueless than she think she is", Jackie said watching Kelly dance with Steven. "You are not kidding I mean damn Reema she didn't even notice you", Ginger replied back. "She is blonde you know", Reema started laughing. All the girls looked at her. "It's a joke seesh", she said taking a sip of her drink. Reema watched Steven dance with Kelly; she wished it was her taking his hands into hers and twirling around with him. He was the one she has always wanted.

"Pssstt Reema", someone whispered interrupting her thoughts. "Randy", she said. He waved his hands to her for her to go over there. She excused herself and walked to Randy. "Your Freaking Gorgeous", he said. She smiled. "Thank you sweetie", she hugged him. "Oh Steven doesn't know who you are", he smiled. "WHAT", she squealed. "Yeah so just play along we are going to do something", Randy said. She nodded her head. Her and Randy are the closest they went out for a little while before he came out and said he was in love with John, she didn't mind because John was her brother. "What did RKO want", Shelby asked. "I have no idea", she said.

Steven watched the girls dance and looked in the corner and saw her again standing by herself with a cup in her hand. He didn't blame her, who would dance in that gorgeous dress she was wearing? "I have got to know who that is", he said to himself. Something about her was making him go crazy; his heart was beating faster and faster every time he looked at her. "Who the hell is she", he asked himself again? "We have got to tell him", Alph said. "No let him figures it out", Miguel said taking a sip of his drink.

"Kelly do you know who that is", Steven asked his girlfriend. "Nope", she just kept dancing she was drunk already and hasn't even been there for 2 hours. Steven shook his head in shame. The music cut off and everyone looked onstage. "Excuse me sorry I just wanted to say thanks to everyone all of the staff who put this together", Vince McMahon grabbed the mic. "Put the music back on", Kelly screamed. "SHHHH", everyone hushed her. Steven again shook his head in shame.

Reema looked at her watch, it was 12:30, and she was tired, she hasn't danced she didn't do anything at the party she wanted to leave. The girls told her to stay longer but she couldn't take it anymore her heart was breaking in two watching the man she loves lock hands and hold onto each other. "Okay go ahead we'll be right behind you", Shelby said. Reema gave them hugs and started to walk out of the ballroom.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her leave, something was telling him to stop her he wanted to find out. "Steven, where are you going", Kelly screamed falling down. "He is going to find out", John whispered. Randy held onto John. "This is way too romantic I have got to get it on camera", he said going to the window to film. "Action begins", he pressed record.

Reema ran outside of the ballroom in tears she cried. This was supposed to be a fun night with her friends on Halloween, she came as a princess and she actually did look beautiful but her heart couldn't take anymore it was breaking in two.

"Hey", she heard someone yell.

She stopped it was him.

"Steven", she whispered. He stopped dead in his tracks. He heard her say his name. He shook his head. "It couldn't be", he thought. She turned around slowly and looked at his eyes lusting over the stare he was giving her. "R-no no it couldn't be", he said. "What Steven who are you saying", she walked up to him. He couldn't dare think it was her. "No", he looked way. She grabbed his hands and lifted them up slowly bringing them up to her mask. "Take it off", she whispered. He slowly lifted the mask off her face. It was her.. "Reema", he said shaking. "Yes Steven it's me", she let go of his hands and dropped hers back to her side. "How didn't I know", he asked. "Stubborn", she laughed. Everyone upstairs was watching. "I call this a movie", Randy said still filming. John wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's waist and looked at sister hoping everything would turn out alright.

"Steven why aren't you looking at me", Reema asked. He couldn't he was now shy, he is never shy but looking at Reema differently now than he did before killed him. He realized he was in love with her. "Steven, look at me", she lifted up her hand and held his cheeks and made him face her. "I can't look at you, you, you are just beautiful", he whispered. She smiled tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't look too bad yourself", she said smiling. He smiled at her too. A connection was forming, they were friends but they knew something was happening. "How did I not notice you before", he asked. "What are you talking about", she asked.

"You, you are the one I have been feeling my heart beat faster than normal, you are the one who makes me sweat, you , you, you're the woman I love", he whispered. Reema nearly fell down but he caught her and held her into his arms.

"Steven do you know how long I have been waiting for this", she said. He shook his head. "You are the one I have been waiting for, you have helped me through everything, and then one day it just happened, my heart formed into a whole again thanks to you, you make me feel good, you make me want to be alive, you make me who I am right now, without you I would have just been a goner, you Shelby and Ginger you guys saved my life. You though I listened to you, I can feel my heart beat every time I hear you talk to me I hear your voice and I smile It's you and me I want it to be, I love you", she said holding his hands.

Everyone upstairs were all in tears, this was really happening, hell even Kelly was excited. She knew Steven as a good friend and just wanted fun but she was happy. "Look at them they are going to kiss", Shelby squealed holding onto Alph. "AHHHH", everyone screamed in joy.

"I think they want us to kiss", he said smiling. She looked up and waved. Steven grabbed Reema and pulled her close. It was happening; she was getting the man she always wanted. She closed her eyes and he moved closer, their lips met and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Yep it was happening the man she loved was in her arms and basically kissing. The came up for air and was met with hugs all around.

"Now do you see why we put you prince charming you dumb ass", John said. Steven nodded his head holding onto Reema still who was being hugged by her girls. "Better take care of my sister man or I will kick your ass", John said. "Right Right John I'll win", he said. "HEY don't hurt her and I mean it", he put his fists in the air getting ready to fight. "I won't hurt her man shiit", Steven locked lips with Reema again. "Now this is A Halloween Party Let's get back to dancing", Kelly screamed.

Steven and Reema went back to the party hand and hand and danced the night away with all their friends. "I love you", he whispered. "I love you too", she said back and they danced to the end of the night.

WELL SHOOT. NOW that was fun wasn't it? Hope you guys did. I might do a sequel with a future of Reema/Steven and everyone else too. I thought of this in one night… OHH HELL YES! lol


End file.
